


Anticipating

by SupremeLeaderRen13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderRen13/pseuds/SupremeLeaderRen13
Summary: Three years after the battle of Crait, Resistance hero Rey has developed a keen sense for unexpected visitors.





	Anticipating

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written or updated for a month, and that's an outrageously long time for me. This has resulted from a combo of disgust at the Kelly Marie Tran thing, an irate online attack that reminds me why I keep my fandom and personal lives separate, and some reddit leakers putting fear into my heart. HOWEVER. I am not going to let people who hate Star Wars take it away from me. So please enjoy me getting back in the saddle with my dear, dear reylo.  
> May the Force be with you, always.

She’s getting better at anticipating it.  
Today it’s when she’s doing rounds with Finn, checking in on the kids as they play between the barracks. _Students_ , she reminds herself. _My students_. They’re both laughing at a small girl as she demonstrates a complicated hoop trick that is far above her skill level, hopping in and out of the dizzyingly spinning loop with grace that could only come from the Force. Finn applauds and takes the hoop from the child, attempting his own haphazard version of her show. Everyone in the vicinity giggles. Maybe some people would prefer that a high ranking Resistance officer show a little more reserve, but certainly not this crowd. As for Rey, she’s just happy that Finn is getting back some small part of a stolen childhood.  
The girl squeals with delight as Finn maneuvers the hoop up one arm and over his shoulder, catching it before it falls. Rey brings her hands together rapidly, actually impressed, when it starts. Her hands freeze as she turns her head over her shoulder. It’s a little thing, but the smile fades from Finn’s lips when he notices. Finn thinks it’s flashbacks of some battle-worn horror from her past. She can understand that. She’s noticed when Finn checks out, sometimes for a few seconds, sometimes minutes. The detached look in her eyes is probably similar, but this is not the same.  
The little girl looks up at them uneasily and takes her hoop back from Finn. “What’s wrong?”  
Now there’s a tugging at her wrist, like an impatient child hanging on its mother, but Rey manages to smile and brush a piece of hair back into the girl’s braids.  
“Nothing is wrong. I just remembered that I forgot to do something.” She shoots a meaningful look at Finn, who’s still got concern all over his face. She widens her eyes, hoping he’ll tank the hint to stop scaring the kids. “I think I’ll go take care of it.”  
“Right,” Finn says, catching on to what she wants him to do. “Who wants to challenge me?” Immediately six or seven kids surge forward, all hoping to be the one to unseat the Order AWOL. Rey quietly steps away from the group, walking quickly towards her quarters. Several people call out to her (and a few droids). She waves cheerfully but doesn’t slow down until she’s punching her access code into the door panel. There’s now an ache inside her that she associates with missing something you can’t quite identify, a gaping hollowness where her heart should be.  
“Took you long enough.” Kylo Ren is leaning against her nightstand, watching her through hungry eyes. She has the sneaking suspicion that every time Ben sees her, he thinks it will be the last.  
“I could say the same to you,” she says lightly, turning to check the lock on the door. She gives him an appraising onceover, taking in his heavy cloak and the way his hair, longer than last time, has been braided on the sides, away from his face. For battle.  
“Is your inventory complete?” She watches as he crosses his strong forearms over his chest.  
“Hmm. All limbs still attached. That counts for something.” She takes a hesitant step forward. “Still prettier than me.”  
“Never.” It’s on this word that they both suspend the game. Ben takes two giant strides before sweeping her up in his arms and crushing her against him. She presses her face into his chest and moves her fingers up each knob of his spine, reveling in the realness of him. It had taken them a long time to perfect it, but now she can even feel the warmth of his breath as he nuzzles her hair.  
“You were gone a long time,” she mumbles into his shoulder. “I thought…I sent some of my people out on it. Did you know you’re actually well-liked in some places?”  
“My money is well-liked,” Ben mutters. “Hux is constantly bitching and moaning about the Reconstruction Initiative, but it’s saving us in the area of military spending when the locals aren’t constantly in revolt.”  
“Well I knew it couldn’t be your winning personality.” Rey squeals as he brings his open palm down on her ass, not really hurting her. Still, she hoists herself up on her tip toes to bite down on Ben’s neck. He groans and twists down to her level.  
“Why are you so mean, little scavenger?” He picks her up and looks around blindly. “Bed?”  
“Behind us.” She hooks her left thumb behind her shoulder to guide him. He steps forward gingerly and lays her on the bed he can’t see before crawling over top of her. Without being prompted she raises her hands over her head so Ben can pull off her shirt. He drops immediately to press his lips to her exposed neck.  
“To answer your question,” she says a little breathlessly, “I am _so mean_ because you’re using my plans and getting all the credit.” Kylo’s palm freezes on her breast and his head snaps up. He looks thoroughly put out with his full lips slightly parted.  
“I offered you credit. You didn’t want it.” He dips his head to kiss the swell of her breast.  
“Hooooollllld on.” She tightens her thighs around him and rolls to the left, reversing their positions. Now Rey lords over him and he yields to her completely, tossing up his hands.  
“Yes, mistress.” She chooses to ignore that, gesturing towards herself.  
“Up.” Ben flexes at the waits and leans toward her, allowing her to unclasp the cape from his shoulders. It falls onto the bed behind them and disappears from her reality. She pictures it landing in a pile on the polished floor of The Finalizer, which she knows Ben is currently using as his flagship. His long fingers fumble on his belt, and then his shirt is gone as well. She has to collect herself then, tramp down the urge to run her hands all over his exposed skin, to trace his scar. Ben worships her, but he has no idea of his effect on her, or of the reverence she holds for his body, for him. How three years ago on Ahch-To, she’d been too mired in grief and hatred to recognize the other feeling he had awakened in her during that particular conversation.  
Lust. She swallows hard, and Ben looks at her expectantly.  
“You didn’t offer me credit. You offered me a crown.” Now Ben looks completely nonplussed, his hands circling her waist.  
“I want the same thing I wanted three years ago,” he begins. He thinks he’s hiding it but Rey can see him struggling to bite back the rage that constantly envelopes him. It’s rare that he shows it in her presence, particularly after several lessons in just how long and complete her silences could be. If her lover is a storm, she is the planet that does not bow to it. Ironically, it is the Force that exaggerates each quality, feeding their peace and anger in turn.  
“I don’t want to rule the galaxy, Ben. I want to help people, I want to teach—“  
She regrets this sentence the moment it leaves her mouth, because Ben jumps on it.  
“What do you think I am trying to do? I started your Reconstruction Initiative, I’ve disbanded all the directors…you could help me!” The quivering has come back with his frustration. She puts her hand on his flushed cheek. “I’ll build you a school, a hundred schools, a—“  
“Temple?” Now his face darkens and something twisted and ugly takes over.  
“You know I can’t do that.”  
“I know you’ve been hunting people like us for no reason.” Ben gives a little jump, eyes darting off to the side, and she knows she’s right. “Why would you do that? Are your Knights bored?”  
“Rey, if a Sith lord were to rise, they would come right for you…”  
She slaps his hands away from her waist. “Do not use me to justify yourself. Was that seven year old youngling really planning on rising up and killing us both?”  
Ben runs a hand over his face. “I didn’t do that.”  
“But you know and allow the people who did.” She puts her hand under his chin, stroking the short beard he’s grown in the name of annoying General Hux as she lifts his face. “That’s why I can’t do this. I don’t want to be the Empress, or your queen, or whatever asinine thing you call it.”  
He twists both of his hands into her hair and kisses her. “Lady Ren?”  
“I don’t want to be Mrs. Kylo Ren,” she murmurs against his lips. “It wouldn’t be right, considering I am already Mrs. Ben Solo.” The drag of her teeth across his earlobe makes his hips buck a little under her, but he’s not quite ready to concede defeat in this argument.  
“You’d rather be the wife of a war criminal, of a disgraced nobody than a Supreme Leader. I can give you nothing as Ben Solo except my imminent execution and your exile.” He squeezes her so tightly that it almost hurts, trying to make her understand. She wraps her arms around his neck, willing some of her calm into his body.  
“You can give me plenty as Ben Solo.” With a wicked grin, she slips from his lap and onto her floor, kneeling between his legs. It’s so easy now to undo the clasp and slide his ridiculous clothes past his hips. She lets her fingers trail over the planes of his stomach, following the taut v to what she’s really after. Her movements have grown less timid over time, but she still watches his reactions carefully as she runs her tongue down the length of his dick and takes it in her mouth. Ben’s eyelids flutter as she bobs her head, enjoying the taste of him and the slightly salty flavor that comes from his mounting pleasure.  
He moans her name, and that only makes her desire to torment him worse. Her short nails scrabble against his thighs, searching for purchase so she can leverage herself to move faster.  
“Stars, Rey.” Ben pulls away from her and she releases him, angry. Before she can open her mouth, though, he’s lifted her and thrown her on her small bed. The movement is rough, but Ben uses the Force to cushion the impact. He’s better at manipulating it through the connection than she is.  
“How many times do I have to tell you…” he rumbles, digging his fingers into the waistband of her pants. She lifts her hips obliging to help him slide them off, shoes long forgotten by the door.  
“…that you do not kneel for me?” In one smooth motion, he uses his strong thigh to kick her legs open and descends on her. Unlike Rey, Ben doesn’t look at her at all, preferring to feel what she’s feeling through the Force. This is his gift to her, she knows, because she hated being looked at when they first started this. Now as his tongue circles and prods that tiny nodule at her core, she can’t remember why. She arches her back, feeling like every nerve ending is on fire, and she knows by the way Ben’s free hand is curling on the blanket that he feels it too.  
Just as she’s about to break, he pulls away. Rey moans and kicks her feet in frustration, annoyance overcoming pleasure. “Ben,” she whines.  
“So you did miss me,” he says, giving her a toothy grin. It’s crooked, rarely seen, and probably her favorite thing in the entire galaxy. She blushes as his eyes sweep up her flushed body.  
“Maybe a little.”  
“Hmm.” He crawls over top of her again, his lips brushing her neck. “Need to fix that.” Once he enters her, the ache between her legs reverts back to ecstasy. Ben whispers something filthy in her ear, something so deviant that she lets out a giggle that ends in a moan. He presses his hand over her mouth.  
“Be quiet, Mrs. Solo, before you bring all of your rebel friends running.”  
_Mrs. Solo_. It had been so easy, once she’d shaken off her friends, to quietly jump off planet. Meeting him, walking out and exposing herself, had been the issue. She’d waited so long in the crowd that day watching him that he’d almost left, thinking she hadn’t come. Any doubts she had about him setting her up for capture had faded with the look on his face when she removed her hood. He was so relieved, so happy. It was the longest time they had spent together in person. He must have asked her a hundred times if she was sure. When the hired officiant had married the two hooded strangers on a planet in the Outer Rim, he had no idea what he was doing. But she did.  
So the Jedi and the Jedi Killer fell in love.  
And now, a year later, this…incredible feeling, intensified by the bond. Ben fucks her aggressively, on the edge of violence, like she is all that tethers him to the stars. And when she reaches her release, she rolls her body over on top of him, placing his hands on her hips. Her eyes never leave his face as he guides her, not even when she feels the flutterings of an orgasm building again. She loves this stupid, stubborn man who is simultaneously everything she wants and everything she hates. His tendons stand out in his neck as he comes, his cock jerking inside her. And then, so quick she almost misses it, the tension melts out of his face for the briefest second. And she sees him as he could be.  
The time afterwards is always the worst, and today is no different. She thinks of Finn and the children and the fact that Ben’s mother is most likely aware that something concrete just shifted in her son. She hesitantly reaches for her comlink as Ben feels for his clothes. Ben walks in front of her while she’s trying to read the messages, half-dressed.  
“Your cloak is next to whatever is the bed where you are,” she mumbles quietly. Ben curses and crawls around the bed on his hands and knees, produces a cloak from what looks to her like thin air.  
“Magic tricks,” she quips, smiling at Ben. He smirks and rolls his eyes.  
“Magical powers, my dad always sai—.” Ben catches himself and clears his throat. “I guess I should let you go. I just wanted to let you know I was back safely. I’ll be around now.”  
“I’ll see you around, flyboy.” Rey smiles, and tries to remind herself of all the reasons why she can’t go with him. She meant what she had said earlier about not wanting to rule the galaxy. This is what is best for everyone now. Ben is right about what would happen to them. Better he improve the Order and she do what she can here. Someday, soon, they can fix this.  
“You’re sure I can’t get you to come with me?” Ben looks forlorn and pissed off, a combination Rey hasn’t seen too many people achieve. “It would take me five seconds to have a ship there for you, something incognito. Tell them you have a job to do.” His bottom lip shakes ever so slightly.  
Rey stands and wraps her arms around him. “I’m sorry, Supreme Leader. They need me here.”  
“And if I need you?”  
She kisses him. “You know where to find me.” He doesn’t, of course. They never reveal their actual locations to each other. The temptation would be too great. Rey very rarely even visits him in his own quarters via the connection—he comes to her—although she did have a rather memorable experience with him during an officials meeting by accident once.  
He’s still looking at her when the connection begins to fade, almost with a pop. “I love you.”  
She’s already turning away when she whispers “I know.”


End file.
